1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved display tree apparatus wherein the same is arranged for novel support and dispensing of various rod-like articles therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various support and display apparatus have been utilized in the prior art to aid in the dispensing and mounting of various components for ease of access and reliability of construction in the support and mounting of various rod-like components. Such apparatus may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,395 to McKelvey wherein a support base mounts a plurality of rod-like drill bits therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,773 to Booth sets forth a container, including a plurality of vertically aligned bores for receiving crayons therewithin for the mounting and support of the crayons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,771 to Hoffman sets forth a drill supporting mount, wherein a series of coaxially positioned bores are positioned within a single base for mounting of drill bits therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,498 to Booth sets forth a container for mounting in a stable relationship in a matrix of crayons in a vertical orientation relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,599 to Bruni sets forth a drill bit holder for mounting drill bits in vertical spaced bores.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved display tree apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a display and support organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.